As it is Written
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: Hayate's perverted adventures with a magical, reality changing book. [hayate x harem] [lemons] [crack]
1. As it is Written

**As it is Written**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ prawnfest

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_moar smut, MOAR_)

* * *

Hayate bit back the urge to yawn as he helped Isumi sort through a cluttered storage room at the Saginomiya family's estate. The young, soft-spoken, slightly eccentric exorcist was doing some spring cleaning, and her childhood friend Nagi had loaned her her butler, Hayate, to help out.

Hayate was a little daunted by how much junk was cluttering the storehouse, especially considering how traditional and immaculate the rest of the grounds looked. He was also a little disturbed by some of the more freakish looking artifacts and nicknacks.

But as he was carrying out a box of everything from shrunken heads to grimy prayer beads, he noticed a small, unremarkable looking black book. It was a little dusty, and there was nothing on the cover to identify it. When he grabbed it out of the box to examine it, however, he felt an electric tingle run up his arm.

Worried that there might be some kind of curse on the book, Hayate immediately dropped it with a yelp.

Isumi, hearing this, glanced over at Hayate.

"Ah," she said. "So that's where that went..."

"Hm? Oh, is this book yours, Isumi-san?" Hayate asked her.

"No," she said. "You can have it."

Hayate sweatdropped. "Just like that...? You're giving it to me just like that?"

Isumi nodded.

"It's a very powerful magical artifact that lets you change people by writing in it," she told him. "And it also changes the world so that everybody believes those changes were how things always were."

Hayate's eyes widened.

"Scary... what a scary sounding object... Are you sure it's okay to give it to me...?"

"It's out of my hands," Isumi said bluntly, though her tone was still soft. "The book has chosen you as its master."

"I... I see..." Hayate mumbled weakly, a little overwhelmed by this. He wasn't sure whether to believe Isumi, even if she was something of a specialist in these matters, and yet his curiosity was certainly piqued.

At the very least, though, he supposed it wouldn't hurt to try it out and see what happened. Opening the book, he took out a pen.

'_Isumi is a nudist._' Hayate wrote in the book, feeling a rush of something as he envisioned the petite, demure fourteen year old discarding her old fashioned kimono and shawl. '_She hates wearing clothes of any kind, and goes everywhere completely naked._'

The second he finished writing, the ink glowed on the page before instantly drying. Nothing more obvious than that happened, though.

Hayate was not certain whether to feel relieved that it didn't seem to have actually done anything, or dismayed. But then he heard a cutely disgruntled murmur from Isumi's direction.

Glancing over in the long-haired girl's direction, Hayate saw Isumi Saginomiya with an adorable perplexed expression on her face, cheeks red as she huffed and tossed off her shawl.

"When did I get dressed up?" she wondered aloud even as she continued to disrobe heedless of Hayate's presence. "Did mother dress me again while I wasn't looking?"

Hayate sweatdropped, even as a bit of blood trickled from his nose when Isumi's kimono dropped to the floor – it appeared that Isumi's manner of dress was as old fashioned beneath as it was above (with special emphasis on the _was_, now), leaving her completely naked now. She was as odd as ever, it seemed, when it came to anything not involving evil spirits or the supernatural.

He did his best to ignore the erection growing in his trousers at the sight of Isumi's cute pink nipples and smooth, hairless pussy. The girl was flat as his mistress, but in Isumi's case that only emphasized her traditional, Japanese looks, with her dark eyes and long, dark blue hair.

Ordinarily, Hayate would have called the Saginomiya heiress "cute", in the same way that a kitten or a duckling were cute. But with her clothes discarded and her nude form on display for his eyes to drink in, he could not help but think, _'beautiful.'_

... not that he had a lolita complex, or anything.

Blushing, Hayate averted his eyes from Isumi's naked form, trying to think unsexy thoughts in order to defuse the stick of dynamite in his trousers.

It didn't work.

Seeing that his erection was not going to go down so easily, Hayate's thoughts turned unbidden toward the small, plain-looking black book. If it could turn Isumi into a nudist, then maybe...

Going further down the page, beneath the previous passage, Hayate pressed the tip of his pen to the page. For a moment, he struggled between indecision on what to write and uncertainty of whether he should even be doing this. But ultimately the persistent presence of his aroused penis and the undeniably tempting beauty of Isumi's young body won out, and he scribbled down some words.

And, deciding that if he was going to have Isumi help him with his "problem" he should at least do so with propriety, Hayate wrote:

'_Isumi Saginomiya is engaged to marry Hayate Ayasaki... and she is not averse to certain premarital activities..._'

He then paused for a moment, uncertain.

His first mistress, who had shaped him into the skilled butler that he was today, had done a very good job of nailing into his head the notion that a girl would only want someone who can provide for them financially. With the formidable amount of debt on his shoulders, and his general bad luck with money, Hayate was initially doubtful of whether it would really be okay for him to tie Isumi to him like this.

...But then he realized that he could fix that problem easily enough with just a single sentence.

'_Nagi Sanzen'in has absolved Hayate Ayasaki of his debts to her._'

Then, after a moment, Haya thought of something else. Nagi, his young lady, had lost her inheritance in part because of him. While she was not broke, thanks to renting out rooms in the apartment, it would be difficult for her to pay him in full for his services. That had been a non-issue for him before, but now it was kind of troublesome. While the Saginomiya family was quite wealthy, Hayate was not a deadbeat or a leech, and he had no intention of becoming one.

Even if he had only engaged himself to Isumi so he could have her help him with his erection without having to worry about ruining her chances of getting married, Hayate had a strong – if slightly sideways – sense of honor. If he was engaging himself to Isumi, then he was going to do it seriously!

'_Nagi's manga will be picked up by a publisher, and it will be a massive success._' he wrote. It might be a bit of an underhanded way to do it, but he truly did want his mistress to succeed in her dream, ambitious though it was.

The fact that if she really sold that many copies of her manga she would quickly become wealthy enough to easily pay him and Maria their full wages was just a bonus. Honest, it was.

With that out of the way, Hayate turned his attention back to Isumi, member throbbing heatedly as he once more got a good look of her naked form.

Isumi, noticing that Hayate's attention was, lifted her gaze from the bulge in his pants to his eyes, clear and blue.

"I see you have been writing in the Book of Amen, my intended," she remarked, speaking softly. "_As it is written, so shall it be..._"

She then lowered her gaze, peering at the crotch of her pants as though she could see right through the fabric to his throbbing, aching member beneath.

"Ah, but that is a minor thing," she concluded, lifting a hand to her mouth as she continued to speak. "More importantly... it would seem you are suffering a grave discomfort, dear..."

She walked forward, gently laying a hand upon Hayate's bulge, causing him to groan at her touch, even through his trousers.

"Ah... Isumi-san...!" he gasped, unconsciously bucking his hips into her hand. "It...!"

"Do not worry, my intended Hayate-sama..." Isumi said with a soft smile adorning her face, cheeks dusted with the faintest pink. "...As your wife to be, it is only natural that I should exorcise your body of this stress and discomfort..."

She then unzipped his trousers. And seeing Hayate's formidable member spring out of his boxers the instant she undid his zipper, Isumi looked up at her betrothed before beginning to lightly caress his dick with her fingers. Her hands were soft to the touch, and her fingers were deft as they danced across the length and girth of Hayate's penis.

Hayate moaned, his face red as Isumi so shamelessly used her hands to service him. Not that there was any reason for her to be ashamed in the first place, he supposed. After all, had he not written that they were now lovers, a young man and woman engaged to be wed?

Yes, he thought as he glanced at the content expression on Isumi's face as she gave him a surprisingly skillful handjob, it really was only natural to be doing something like this in their situation, after all.

He then groaned, coming as Isumi teased the tip of his member with her thumb. His seed sprayed all over Isumi's hands, and her chest as well. His vision went white for a moment, and his member softened.

He sighed contentedly, once the brief spell of dizziness left him. He felt... unbelievable. Hayate hadn't realized how much stress he had built up over the years until just now, when it all melted away in a single orgasm. So that was the difference between doing it for yourself and having someone else do it for you... incredible.

He smiled down at Isumi, sweatdropping slightly when he saw her licking the semen from her hands.

"Wh...what are you doing...?" he asked Isumi slightly incredulously as he watched her do something he had been certain only ever happened in porn.

"Refueling," the girl said simply. "As you've seen, me and my family members can restore our powers by drinking your blood... but semen is more efficient. Tastier, too."

Hayate shook his head disbelieving, but he had a smile on his face. Some things never changed, it seemed. But what would he do next?

Deciding to play around with the book some more (the _Book of Amen_, Isumi had called it, right?), Hayate once more took out a pen and put it to paper. On a whim, he scribbled, '_Isumi has bunny ears._' near the bottom of the page.

The words glowed a second, before the ink instantly dried, and when Hayate looked up from the book he saw that Isumi-san now had bunny ears, and was looking at him cutely, an expression of curiosity on her face as she looked between him and the book.

"Oh? You wrote in it again?" she remarked. "What did you put?" she asked him calmly, voice as soft as ever. "Something naughty, perhaps?" she inquired demurely, a faint blush dusting her cheeks as she appeared to momentarily drift off into fantasy land.

"No, nothing naughty..." _...this_ time.

Isumi appeared to pout at that, momentarily, but then her mood brightened.

"Well, no matter," she said dismissively. "I suppose we have gotten it as clean in here as we are going to get it..." she gestured around at the storeroom they were standing in. While it was still cluttered, it was much better than it had been when they (meaning mostly Hayate) had started. "Why don't we go visit Nagi, now that we're done here?"

Hayate sweatdropped at this. _'You're just deciding on your own that we're done...' _he thought.

Out loud, however, he said, "Milady is probably busy, though..."

"Oh, yes," Isumi murmured thoughtfully, "I suppose she probably is. She's been working very hard on her manga for the contest with Ruka-san, hasn't she?"

Hayate chuckled somewhat sheepishly at this. "I imagine so... She might not be the most reliable person, but when it's her pride on the line... well, how about we visit Sakuya-san instead? It's been a while since I've seen her..."

Isumi nodded slowly, her bunny ears flopping up and down with the movement.

"Yes, and it has been a while since Sakuya has seen you, as well..." said she. "Very well then," she decided, grabbing onto the hand of her betrothed. "Shall we go, my darling lover?"

Hayate smiled down at his naked, bunny-eared bride-to-be, and he nodded in the affirmative.

"Yes," he said smoothly, entering butler-mode and bowing to Isumi with a flourish, "we shall. After you, milady."

Isumi smiled and stepped forward, moving with a grace and poise rarely seen in ordinary fourteen year olds. On a more mature woman, it might have been called outright _beautiful_. Not that this mattered to Hayate, as he walked alongside Isumi, holding her hand.

Not that it mattered at all.

* * *

A/N: It's actually been a bit since I've read the manga, but this was written some time ago.

**Updated: **12-7-13

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	2. Isumi's Mom Has Got it Going on

**As it is Written**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ prawnfest

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_uhh_)

* * *

It was short walk across the grounds of the Saginomiya estate to get from the storeroom to the front gate, only taking a minute or two even at the slow pace they were going. Hayate was leading Isumi by the hand, not wanting the girl's Ryoga-esque sense of direction to get them hopelessly turned around, and the girl was following him contentedly.

As they opened the front gate to step outside, however, they saw Isumi's mother, Hatsuho Saginomiya standing outside it.

"Ah, thank you, son-in-law," Hatsuho said when she saw that the gate had opened. "I was worried that I would wind up locked out all night again..."

Hayate sighed, though he did not let the pleasant smile leave his face. For all of the Saginomiya family's expertise with the supernatural, they were almost completely tech illiterate, and Hatsuho was probably the worst of them when it came to anything remotely technological. It baffled him anyone could be so repeatedly stymied by a concept as simple as pushing the button to call someone to open the gate.

"You're welcome, Saginomiya-sama," he said respectfully, ignoring the urge to shake his head in exasperation.

Hatsuho smiled at Hayate, walking up to him and grabbing hold of his free hand. Bending her head, she kissed it lightly, before looking up at Hayate with cutely glimmering eyes.

"Call me '_mom_'," she said, the air seeming to sparkle as she looked into Hayate's eyes.

The blue-eyed butler gulped, blushing slightly at the adorable look on Hatsuho's face. Isumi's mother was quite young, Hayate knew, Hatsuho having given birth to Isumi while still in her teens, and the woman's appearance was youthful to the point that she looked more like she was Isumi's cousin or older sister than her mother. Like her daughter, Hatsuho was not obviously endowed, though Hayate suspected that she was _at least_ a B-cup underneath her kimono.

Her lips had also been very soft on his hand, and Hayate could not help noticing the slight blush on Hatsuho's face as she stared almost... _longingly_... into his eyes...

Giving Isumi a look, silently asking her to wait there for him, Hayate grabbed Hatsuho's hand and pulled the woman aside. Leading the not-even-thirty-years-old spiritualist by the hand, Hayate took her to a quiet, secluded spot on the manor grounds.

"Miss Saginomiya..." he started, before shaking his head and correcting himself. "...no, _mom_... is there something you want from me...?" he asked her, turning around and looking Hatsuho right in the eye.

The woman smiled softly, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. "Yes..." she said quietly, "...there is."

She then glanced down at Hayate's groin briefly, blush deepening before she once more met his gaze.

Hayate felt himself in shock as he realized just what was happening. Isumi's mother wanted him... in _that_ way? How in the world...? Was it because of him using the book...? No... that couldn't be it. He hadn't written anything that could have caused _this_.

At least, he was _pretty sure_ he hadn't...

... oh well. That wasn't important. What _important_ was the fact that his future wife's cute mom very clearly (even to the notoriously oblivious-to-love butler) wanted him.

Carnally, to be specific.

This, of course, presented both an incredible opportunity and a very big risk. If he took Hatsuho up on her unspoken offer, the sex was likely to be incredible. But it also had a very high chance of blowing up in his face spectacularly, as such things were wont to do when Hayate was involved. He could always use that Book of Amen to make it so that him having intimate relations with Hatsuho wouldn't be a problem with her daughter, but then that would also defuse the kinky forbidden love aspect that would make such a coupling so especially intriguing in the first place...

Hayate was not much of a risk taker, when he could avoid it. His life was full of enough pitfalls and dangers without him actively adding to them. So, with a smile at Hatsuho, he turned around and pulled out the Book.

'_Isumi Saginomiya and Hayate Ayasaki are in an open relationship. She does not care if he sleeps with other girls._'

After a moment of further thought, Hayate's rarely seen perverted side surfaced briefly, and he added:

'_...in fact, Isumi is most fond of joining in whenever Hayate is sleeping with another woman._'

He then put the book away, and turned his attention back to Hatsuho. There was hungry look, deep in the woman's eyes, as she watched him. Her cheeks were erubescent as she glanced again down at his groin, which was swelling gradually as Hayate contemplated what he had just done, and what he was about to do...

Stepping forward, absentmindedly finding himself to be surprising free of anxiety or fear, Hayate reached and wrapped his arms around Hatsuho, pulling her into an embrace tight against his body, his semi-erect member rubbing against her thigh through his pants and her kimono.

"You want me," Hayate whispered into Hatsuho's ear, his usually boyish voice now low and seductive as he spoke, "Don't you, mom?"

Hatsuho shivered pleasurably at the warmth of his breath on her ear, melting into his embrace.

"Yes..." she admitted softly, "I do... You are such a thoughtful, handsome young man... it is no wonder my daughter fell for you... and no wonder that _I_ fell for you..."

Hayate smiled at this. He was going to have a lot of fun with this, he just knew it.

Hayate kissed Hatsuho, causing her to moan. He caressed the small of her back, even as his tongue plumbed the depth of her mouth. He pressed his body against hers, feeling her melt into his embrace as he passionately kissed her.

Hatsuho's tongue did not resist as Hayate explored every inch of her mouth. Her body did not resist as his hands lowered down to her ass. She did not resist, rather she urged him onward, silently begging him to take her. Her pussy was drenched, that much could be seen just from the growing wet spot on the front her kimono.

She wanted him inside her.

Reaching down as Hayate continued to kiss her and fondle her ass, Hatsuho deftly undid his belt and unzipped his trousers, letting them fall to the ground at their feet. The bulge in his boxers was incredibly large, and Hatsuho whimpered into Hayate's mouth as she felt his barely clothed erection grinding against her thighs.

She smiled when she felt Hayate's hands briefly take a break from kneading her tight bottom to return the favor, unfastening her obi and pulling her kimono down off her shoulders. It fell down to the ground, revealing that she took the same old fashioned approach as her daughter to underwear. As in, she did not wear any.

Hayate pulled back from kissing Hatsuho to take in the sight of her naked body. Like her daughter, the woman was slender and fair, a traditional Japanese beauty. Hayate's intuition regarding her bust was correct, though, as it was more full than her daughter's.

Hayate reached up and took one of his future-mother-in-law's small, perky breasts in hand. Hatsuho was not buxom by any stretch of the imagination, but her modest B-cups were enough to at least fill the young man's hands.

She moaned as Hayate lovingly, gently rubbed her breasts, kneading her modest endowments with the attentiveness and care of a pilgrim handling a holy relic. And he _was_ a pilgrim, in a sense, a pilgrim traveling to worship at the shrine that was her body.

Slowly, Hayate trailed kisses down Hatsuho's neck, pausing briefly to lightly nibble on her collarbone. Hatsuho sighed longingly, happily, melting into bliss under her young lover's tender ministrations. He was treating her body with reverence, making sure to attend to every inch of her.

Her legs turned to jelly as the blue-haired butler took one of her small breasts into his mouth, and they collapsed into the grass, Hayate lying on top of her as he worshipfuly suckled and nibbled at her motherly teat.

Hatsuho came with a whimper, unable to hold herself back any longer under Hayate's thorough, yet gentle, ministrations. He was too incredible to be real. His skilled foreplay was on a level above anything else Hatsuho had ever experienced.

It was indescribable, the way he could make her feel with just a touch. He seemed to know exactly what to do, and when to do it, to get the maximum effect. With just a kiss, he'd had her completely at his mercy. And now he was suckling so lovingly upon her modest breasts, so carefully teasing the rim of her anus with one finger while caressing the blossom of her womanhood with another. She simply could not endure such exquisite torment as this.

Honestly, Hayate was just too skilled to be real. Even if he wasn't, in truth, a virgin, to be this confident, and this capable, with handling a woman's body at his young age... Hatsuho had never heard of such a thing. It was like Hayate had become a completely different person the moment he put his arms around her...

...no, that was not quite accurate. He was still Hayate, still the same sweet, gentle, caring young man her daughter had been engaged to... just more confident. It was like... Hayate was himself, only older, and more experienced.

And _goodness gracious_, was he experienced. Hatsuho did not understand how it was possible, but somehow it was almost like Hayate knew her body better than she did...

As the boyishly handsome teen gently slipped a finger into Hatsuho's womanhood, she came a second time. As Hayate lightly nibbled at her nipples, slipping a finger into Hatsuho's anus, she came a third time.

He was unbelievable, this young man was, and as she came a fourth and final time Hayate slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of her, Hatsuho could not help but feel envious of her daughter.

With a final, passionate moan, Hatsuho Saginomiya collapsed, spent.

Picking up the naked, exhausted Hatsuho, Hayate slung her over his shoulder and carried her back to where Isumi was waiting inside the gate.

Isumi, seeing Hayate carrying her mother, smiled serenely.

"I see," said she, "So that's what took you so long..."

"Yeah..." Hayate said sheepishly. "Sorry for not inviting you..."

"That's okay, as long as you invite me next time..." Isumi said frankly, bunny ears twitching slightly as she glanced at her naked, unconscious mother. "...But for now, how about we continue onward to Sakuya's house, as you originally suggested?"

"Oh yeah, sure," Hayate said, having almost completely forgotten about that in light of his spontaneous fling with Hatsuho. "Do you think she'll mind if we bring your mother with?" He gestured to the woman slung over his shoulder.

"I don't see why she would," Isumi replied.

Hayate smiled, taking the girl's hand. "Okay, then," he said, pressing the button to open the gate. "Let's go."

* * *

A/N: So sleeeeeepy. Bleahrg.

**Updated: **12-8-13

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	3. Milk and Maids

**As it is Written**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ prawnfest

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_lactation fetish stuff in here_)

* * *

With Hayate leading the way, it was a short trip to the Aizawa manor. Isumi, naked and with bunny ears, was led along be her hand, and Hatsuho, also naked, was slung over his shoulder. Nobody gave this procession a second glance, though, thanks to Hayate's writing in the book.

Once they reached the Aizawa estate, they were welcomed inside by Sakuya, the criminally-buxom-for-her-age heiress of the Aizawa family.

"Hello, Sakuya-san," said Hayate, greeting the girl cordially, setting Hatsuho down on a nearby couch.

"Yo," Sakuya greeted in response, glancing curiously at Isumi's mother, who was obviously completely out of it. "What happened to her?" she pointed at Hatsuho.

"Ah, she's just tired from giving me a tour of her grounds," Hayate replied, the way he worded it catching Sakuya's eye.

"Oh?" said the gray haired, green eyed girl, a knowing glint in her eye. "You must have really run her ragged."

Isumi nodded. "I imagine he was as vigorous as ever," said she.

"You didn't join in, Isumi?" said Sakuya coyly, giving Hayate a Look.

The butler chortled good-naturedly. "We had a rather thorough tour inside," he answered, causing Sakuya to smirk.

"I see," said she. "And did you find anything you liked?"

Hayate nodded his head. "Indeed I did," he told her, fingering the Book in his coat pocket.

Sakuya smiled. "That's good!" she said. "I'd hate to think the two of you don't have any fun together, what with your engagement and all."

"Oh, it's plenty of fun even with just the two of us," said he, "But you know what they say: _'The more, the merrier.'_" And, saying this, his gaze went down a few inches, to Sakuya's chest.

The Aizawa heiress smirked, crossing her arms under her well-developed breasts.

"Are you propositioning me, Hayate?" said she. "And in plain view of your betrothed, too!" But she was grinning.

Isumi smiled. "I only want what Hayate-sama wants," she said, her bunny-ears twitching.

"Hah!" laughed Sakuya. "And I suppose he wants some of _this?_" she said cockily, striking a fairly sexy pose and gesturing at body.

"No," said Hayate, taking the Book out of his coat pocket with a grin. "Why should I settle just for some when I can have it _all?_"

For a moment, Sakuya looked confusedly at the book in Hayate's hands, but then he began to write.

_'Sakuya-san is a human cow, with huge breasts and an ass of similar size. Her breasts are always lactating, and she has no intelligence. She belongs to me and Isumi, and everything that would belong to her instead belongs to us - money, household, servants, everything. She wears a cowbell around her neck, and nothing else, and she loves to be milked: even just touching her breasts is enough to make her come.'_

He then closed the book and put it away, trusting it would work its magic soon enough. And indeed, when he looked back up at Sakuya, he saw that her eyes were now vacant, and she was staring ahead mindlessly. Her face was red, though, and she was moaning.

Hayate's eyes widened infinitesimally when he saw the buttons on Sakuya's blouse beginning to strain and pop, and he heard the sound of the doubtlessly expensive fabric tearing. Soon enough, her breasts – now even larger than they had been before, many times over – erupted from her blouse, tearing it to ribboms, and Sakuya screamed and moaned in obvious ecstasy. In addition, her skirt flared out and lifted up uselessly as the girl's hips widened to generously womanly proportions, ripping her panties and causing them to fall to the floor uselessly. Her pussy was soaking wet, and she was groaning needily.

Isumi smiled, stepping close to the girl who had just moments before been the clever and vivacious heiress of the Aizawa family – not that she remembered this, of course.

"It looks like Sakuya-neesan wants something," she said brightly, in her usual soft tone. She observed the juices dripping from the girl's cunt, and the milk that was already starting to leak from her nipples.

"Ahh, how greedy of her," said Hayate, smiling as he casually unzipped his trousers. "But I suppose she doesn't know any better, does she? I mean, she's just a stupid little cow, after all."

"That's not fair, my beloved," said Isumi, "She is not at all little," she pointed out, placing a small, soft hand on one of Sakuya's massive tits (and it was a decent fraction larger than most watermelons, and several times juicier), causing the newly-converted cow-girl to let out a low moan, frame shuddering as she came.

"True enough," said Hayate with a chuckle. He stepped forward and went around behind Sakuya, his hard, throbbing member springing out from his unzipped trousers as he gazed upon her generously expanded booty. Her buttocks were big and round and soft, and her pussy was swollen and puffy, visibly drenched from arousal.

He grabbed a handful of the girl's plump cow ass, squeezing it playfully. She let out a low, inarticulate moan in response, dumbly raising her bottom up, presenting herself like a dog in heat.

"She really wants it," Isumi observed with a serene smile, watching as the brainless Sakuya desperately ground her behind against Hayate's crotch, the heat of her cunt, so close to his dick, causing him to let out a groan and begin rocking his hips against hers.

"So do I," said Hayate, letting out a grunt before proceeding to thrust his rod into their cow's tight cunt. Sakuya's dull eyes widened, and began lowing wildly, writhing in animal ecstasy from the sensation of Hayate's dick inside her. Driven by arousal and instinct, she began greedily slapping her hips against her owner's pelvis as he fucked her, panting and moaning in bestial delight.

Isumi, observing this, smiled.

"It looks like she's in heat," she said, kneeling before Sakuya and leaning in close, her lips scarcely a hair's breadth from those of their cow.

"When isn't she?" Hayate replied with something that sounded like it might have been a chuckle, though it was hard to tell in between all of the grunting and groaning as he pounded Sakuya's pussy.

"True..." Isumi whispered, before kissing her one-time big sister figure on the mouth, moaning adorably as she snaked her tongue in between Sakuya's lips and thoroughly tasted the voluptuous girl's tonsils, in a manner of speaking. And even as she did this, she laid hands upon Sakuya's massive tits and began gently milking them, causing the cow to become lost in absolute bliss, coming again and again under the double-pronged assault from Isumi and Hayate.

And Hayate, feeling Sakuya's pussy clench tighter and tighter as her juices gushed out like fountain, came inside her, filling his cow's cunt with semen. They continued in this manner for several more minutes, Hayate quickly losing count of how many times he came inside of Sakuya, the girl's milk covering the tiled floor in a large puddle that spread around them for several feet.

Eventually, though, Hayate pulled out of her at last, Sakuya collapsing in a boneless heap with one final moan, and he looked around.

* * *

Chiharu Harukaze, secretary of the Hakuo Academy student council, was trying very hard to not be caught staring at her master's formidable erection as he pulled out of Sakuya. Not that he disapproved of the help staring at his body (particularly not if they were cute, as she remembered him saying at one point to one of her coworkers), but it felt a little awkward for her.

After all, Hayate (_Master_ while she was at work) was a classmate of hers, and furthermore a boy who already had many admirers, including the student council president, whom she greatly respected. There was also the fact that, due to a somewhat complicated series of events, her master did not _know_ she was a classmate of his. To him, at work, she was just Haru-san.

Indeed, only one person yet had ever made the connection between Chiharu and the young maid Haru-san, and Chiharu much preferred it that way. Kind as her master was, and generous, and handsome, it would nonetheless be very awkward for her to speak with him at school if he knew her as one of the maids who served him.

So she did her best to keep her identity a secret, though there had been close calls in the past...

Even as she thought about this, however, she perceived that she was being beckoned over by Hayate. So she went to him and bowed low in obeisant greeting, and if in doing so her face just so_ happened _to brush against his member, well he did not say anything about it.

Once Chiharu was content that she had bowed long enough, she stood back up and looked Hayate in the eyes, doing her damnedest not to betray any inconvenient tells.

"You called for me, master?"

"Yes," said Hayate, and he smiled at her. "Would you mind cleaning up the floor?" he asked the maid, gesturing to the large puddle of milk and bodily fluids. Isumi was leading Sakuya back to her 'pen', and Hatsuho was still asleep on the couch, so for all intents and purposes it was only the two of them.

"Your wish is my command, master!" said Chiharu in the bright, cheerful persona she donned when doing her part time job as a maid. While at home and school she was generally calm and cool, if a just bit passionate about anime and video games, but when she became 'Haru-san' she was all smiles all the time. Her biggest asset as a maid – and this was stemming from the time she had spent working at a maid cafe in Akiba – was not a mastery of house-keeping (though she was a far cry from unskilled), but rather the charming, eager persona she donned with her maid outfit. "Just let me fetch a mop and bucket-"

"Who said anything about mopping it up?" Hayate interjected, his smiling expression not changing one iota. "I expect you to get down on your hands and knees and lick it up with your tongue," he explained pleasantly, and if Chiharu was a little turned on at the thought of abasing herself so... well that was a private matter.

Chiharu, though red-faced, kept up the smile and chirruped, "Oh... Of course, master!"

Hayate's smile widened just a bit at this, and he nodded his head.

"Excellent," he said. "And once you're done with that, I'll even let you clean my dick off with your holes."

Chiharu's blush deepened, her pussy growing just a little bit damp in spite of herself, but she obediently did as she was commanded, getting down on her hands and knees and getting to work.

Chiharu lowered her face to the puddle of mixed bodily fluids, inhaling the scent of it. Her cheeks flushed red as the smell of sex pervaded her nostrils. It was potent and heady, and she felt slightly giddy as she breathed it. Shivering, she proceeded to lap up the fluids – slowly at first, being admittedly somewhat leery of doing something so completely humiliating.

The taste was strange on her tongue, but not unpleasant. It was quite unlike anything else she had tasted, and it was warm as it went down her throat. She was strangely aware of every drop she licked up, and as the mixture settled in her stomach she felt her loins heat up. She was growing gradually aroused, more and more so. But whether it was from some aphrodisiacal effect of the fluids, or the humiliation of her situation fulfilling some secret sexual desire, she did not know.

She moaned softly as she continued to slowly lick clean the floor, her blouse feeling uncannily more tight and constricting as she went on. Her panties were becoming gradually more soaked, and her pussy was aching, begging to be filled. By now nearly a third of the puddle was gone, Chiharu proving perfectly diligent in her duties. And the work was going ever more quickly, for the more of the milk and ejaculate she licked up, all the more did she thirst for it.

Now hearing Hayate murmur something approvingly about the view as she cleaned the floor, Chiharu blushed. She felt acutely aware of just how short the skirt of her maid uniform was, and she sensed her master's gaze on her exposed thighs, pale and tender but well-shaped through maidenly labor.

Her pussy grew hotter as she continued cleaning, and with a blush she wiggled her hips and moaned as she thought of the reward to come. The more she licked up, the more her mind drifted towards thoughts of her master's manhood, and the more as well she made a show of cleaning the floor.

Bashfully, yet also a little playfully, she tugged at her panties, making them ride up on her ass and pussy like a thong, lewdly flossing the cotton between her lower lips and buttocks. Hayate smiled approvingly at this, complimenting her on her "work-ethic", and Chiharu blushed.

But finally, she finished lapping up the mess, and she looked at Hayate over her shoulder.

"Well, master..." she said, "I suppose I get to clean your cock now, yes?"

Hayate chuckled.

"Yes," he said. "Yes, you do."

* * *

A/N: I see some people have fav'd and followed this, so presumably they're enjoying it. No reviews yet, though...

**Updated: **12-9-13

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	4. Assiduous Meido Ass

**As it is Written**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ prawnfest

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_way to meido_)

* * *

Walking up to the silver-haired maid, Hayate took his throbbing member in hand and instructed her to strip. She did so without hesitation, smiling up at him with the same cheerful expression she always had (although her cheeks were flushed red). She was perfectly obedient, even without him writing anything in the Book to ensure her compliance. As far as she knew, he was her master, and always had been.

"Ah, you're surprisingly slutty," he teased the maid even as he cupped a hand under one of her now-bare breasts, which were a decent size for her apparent age (from the looks of it, she couldn't be any older than he was). "You didn't even hesitate to take off your clothes.

Her blush deepened. "I-It's only because you o-ordered me to, Master..." she stammered bashfully, whimpering under her breath as he kneaded her breast. "You are the only one I would do something like this for..."

Her breath then hitched when Hayate drew suddenly near to her, pressing the tip his member against her entrance.

"That's good," said the blue-haired butler, grinding himself teasingly against her body, probing the entrance of her womanhood "I'm glad to hear that you're so loyal."

Chiharu whimpered, and her blush grew even deeper (if that were possible). She thought about how handsome her master was, how effortlessly he attracted the affections of so many girls. Her pulse quickened. She thought about how kind he was, how ready he was to lend a helping hand in all but the most disadvantageous situations. And she thought about how masterful he was, how skillful and dedicated, and how easily he had reduced her to putty. She could hear her heart pounding in her head.

No, this was not mere loyalty. It was something _more_.

"That's not it..." she murmured, even as he began to rock his hips against hers. "I... well, I think I really like you, master..."

She then let out a moan, coming as Hayate abruptly smacked her ass with the flat of his hand.

"That's a good girl," Hayate told her, feeling her pussy clench, squeezing his cock like a vise. "You know exactly what you want," he continued, feeling himself approaching the brink. "So how about I give it to you, eh?"

With that, he came, pouring a great quantity of semen inside the maid, causing her to squeal.

"M-Master...!" she yelped, feeling his seed quickly filling her up. "I can feel it inside my womb! Your cum is flooding my womb!" she screamed wildly, moaning and wailing between mortification and delight. "I'm going to get pregnant!" she exclaimed, the sensations going through her body driving her crazy. "You're going to get me pregnant! I'm going to give birth to master's child!"

Hayate smiled, amused by this. Despite Chiharu's lewd ranting, he knew that the actual odds of her getting pregnant were very low.

...still, though, the possibility _was_ intriguing. It would be a simple matter, using the book, to ensure that the maid got pregnant – or, conversely, prevent it. He supposed he could leave it up to chance, but really, didn't they say better safe than sorry?

With this thought in mind, Hayate took out the Book of Amen and wrote in it to keep the maid from getting pregnant. Even with everything he has been doing, knocking up someone other than his fiancee would simply be too irresponsible for him to accept.

Now, setting the book aside, he turned his attention back to the maid. A bit of his semen was still dribbling out of her pussy, and she had a euphoric expression on her face. She was smiling at him, though she blushed and self-consciously averting her gaze when his eyes made contact with hers, and Hayate, in the back of his mind, felt like he recognized her from somewhere...

...well, that did not particularly matter. What _did_, however, was that she finished "cleaning" his member. So he ordered her to turn around and bend over, which she did so eagerly, clearly anticipating what was next to come.

With a pleased grunt, Hayate spread the maid's buttocks, exposing her tight little asshole, which he briefly teased with the head of his dick. She went crazy from this, and so did he, quickly becoming too aroused to hold back. So he slammed his full length and girth into her, causing the maid to squeal delightfully, and he fucked her raw for several minutes, coming inside her ass a few times before he was satisfied.

When that was done, though, he pulled back out of her, and she was barely able to stand, he had fucked her so hard. But she was smiling at him adoringly, and clearly eager for more.

Once more pushing aside the vague sense of familiarity he got when he looked at the maid, Hayate spoke.

"Now, finish cleaning me off," Hayate instructed Chiharu.

"Do you want me to use my mouth this time, master?" she asked with a low curtsy, eyeing his massive member with a hungry glint in her eyes.

"If you want," said he.

Chiharu smiled, blushing faintly.

"I am honored," she said softly, before getting down on her knees and taking his manhood into her mouth – or as much as she could fit of it, in any case. She sucked on him greedily, licking up every inch of his hardness. She delighted in every last taste of his cock, and all of the things with which it had come into contact. She savored every last sensation on her tongue as she slowly, fastidiously, licked his meat clean.

Of course, Hayate came more than a few times as Chiharu cleaned him, but each time she all too gladly licked up every last drop of semen. By the time she got to washing his ball-sack, Hayate had come at least five times, and her belly was full of his seed.

At last, though, the maid finished cleaning off every last inch of her master's gigantic cock, and, licking her lips, she smiled and looked up into Hayate's eyes. And meeting the girl's gaze, looking deep into her eyes, Hayate realized with only a little surprise that he did indeed recognize her, and he knew exactly who she was.

He smiled brightly.

"That's a good look for you, Harukaze-san," he remarked, meaning her naked body and submissive pose.

Chiharu blushed deeply. "You... you know that it's me, master...?" she whispered softly, cheeks bright red.

Hayate smiled. "Of course I do~" he said cheerfully.

In spite of everything else, Chiharu found herself returning the smile.

"Somehow..." she murmured, "...I don't know, but for some reason I thought it would be bad for people to figure out who I am..." She shook her head, smiling. "...I tried so hard to conceal my identity for this long, that... well, it's really just a relief, to finally have the cat out of the bag. It's a big weight off of my shoulders."

Her smile widened, eyes crinkling.

"I'm glad it was you who figured it out, master," she said warmly. "I really am." She then did a curtsy, bending her knees and bowing her head. "Now how may I serve you, Hayate-sama?"

"How about you go fetch Isumi for me?" he suggested, smiling cheerfully at Chiharu. "And if you see any of your fellow maids on the way, bring them too. I might reward you if you find anyone especially cute~"

Chiharu nodded in understanding, and bowed low.

"Your wish is my command," she said loyally, before straightening back up and departing to do as he asked. Her hips swayed sensuously as she walked away, and Hayate like what she showed him.

Chuckling to himself, he went over to the couch where Hatsuho was lying and sat down at her head. Taking out the book, Hayate briefly considered writing something down in it.

Smiling, Hayate decided that he knew exactly what to put in the Book.

'_Ayumu and Izumi-san are my maids,_' he wrote. '_I own them, and they will do whatever I ask, because they love me unconditionally._' (Little did he realize that this was already the case)

With that written in the book, he then snapped it shut and stowed it away to await Chiharu's return.

Suddenly, Hayate heard a cute yawn come from down by his lap, and a little after that he felt a tongue lick the head of his member, skillfully urging it to full mast.

Glancing down, he saw Hatsuho enthusiastically licking his meat, lewdly moaning and murmuring as she serviced him with her mouth. Her eyes were still closed, and a bit crusty in the corners, and she had clearly only just woken up. Even half-asleep it seemed apparent that Hatsuho knew the scent of his sex, and loved the taste of his manhood, judging by the way she was drowsily moaning.

Hayate groaned, coming as his future mother-in-law teased the opening of his penis with the tip of her tongue, and what semen Hatsuho didn't catch in her mouth landed in her hair and on her face. She swallowed his seed with a smile, making a happy noise as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and the semen off of her face.

"Good morning," said Hayate, smirking at how hopelessly addicted to his cock Hatsuho was proving to be. "Did you enjoy your breakfast?" he teased as he watched her lick up the semen she had wiped off onto her hand.

"I'm still hungry," she replied, causing him to chortle.

"Good!" said Hayate, "Because that was just an appetizer." He then placed a hand on the back of her head and shoved it down onto his cock.

Hatsuho squealed happily as he forced her to deepthroat him, making a wonderfully shameful face as her son-in-law fucked her face. She eagerly played with his balls as he forced her head up and down, and she made use of secret, subtle arts to effortlessly, repeatedly push him to orgasm. He came inside her mouth several times just over the course of a few minutes, and she had her fill (and then some) of his seed, pleasuring him in exchange for donations of his precious, power-restoring semen.

By the time Hayate was finished feeding Hatsuho, several minutes had passed. When he finally looked up, he saw Chiharu (still naked) standing patiently at attention, along with Isumi and two maids, whom he recognized.

Ayumu Nishizawa and Izumi Segawa, who were dressed in curiously skimpy maid outfits consisting of precipitously low-cut blouses that emphasized the curves of their modest bosoms and dangerously short skirts that barely covered their nether regions, were blushing brightly as they watched Lady Hatsuho pull her head back from Hayate's crotch and lick her lips in a satisfied manner.

The two maids' cheeks were beet red as their eyes zeroed in on their master's massive, throbbing hardness, and they shyly squeaked in unison as they felt his gaze fall upon their bare thighs and exposed cleavage. Bashfully, awkwardly, the two bowed to him, feeling both embarrassed and aroused as they gave him a perfect view down their blouses.

Isumi, who was standing beside Chiharu, smiled at the way Ayumu and Izumi were acting. The two girls were older than her (being, at seventeen, three years her senior and the same age as Hayate), and they clearly had a very strong crush on him. Glancing aside at Chiharu, Isumi saw that the silver-haired maid was also looking at her fiancee with obvious adoration, a light pink blush dusting her cheeks as she stared unashamedly at his cock.

Isumi nodded her head in understanding, and unspoken approval. It was only natural that they would be enamored of him. She could not blame them for simply following nature.

"Do not be so bashful," she gently instructed Ayumu and Izumi. "Hayate-sama is enough for all of us, and many times more. I do not hate you for being in love with him, and I will not resent you for making love to him."

The two girls' blushes deepened, but they nodded nervously and went forward, bowing once more before Hayate, tugging shyly at the necklines of their blouses to give him a peek of their aereolas.

"Please take good care of us, master," they said. "How would you like us to service you?"

* * *

A/N: Plenty of maid-on-butler action here. :P

**Updated: **12-10-13

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	5. Moar Maids and Mother-in-laws

**As it is Written**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ prawnfest

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_yaaay maid sex_)

* * *

Hayate smiled at the two as he reclined languidly in the couch. His member was still erect, as to be expected, and his eyes were hungrily devouring every inch of Ayumu and Izumi's cutely sexy bodies. The cleavage they were showing off was considerable, since both were modestly endowed for their age.

He contemplated having them use those breasts to pleasure him, but he chanced to glance down and saw their feet. They wore clean, indoor shoes and long, form-fitting silk stockings which reached to just a bit below the knee.

So on a whim, figuring he might as well try something different, Hayate spoke.

"Well, to start off with..." he suggested, "How about you use your feet?"

Ayumu and Izumi's cheeks flushed pink, this request catching them off guard. But soon enough they regained balance and obeyed.

Izumi was the first to act, slipping off her shoes. She nearly tripped over them, since her eyes were glued onto her master's rod, but she managed to catch herself at the last moment. Walking up to Hayate, she got onto the couch and sat herself down on the armrest next to him, tentatively laying her stocking clad feet in his lap.

With a grin, Hayate wrapped an arm around Izumi's waist, ensuring that she wouldn't fall off the couch. Her breasts were at eye-level to him, and he had a close-up view of her cleavage – near enough to even see her nipples down her blouse, and know that she was not wearing a bra.

Ayumu, meanwhile, was a tad more reluctant, though she did as her master requested all the same. She took off both shoes and stockings, leaving her feet bare, and she laid herself at the foot of the couch, raising her legs up onto it so that her feet also were in Hayate's lap. This position did not leave her much in the way of leverage, but if she spread her legs _just so_ she could show her master everything.

Once the two were in position, Hayate permitted the girls to begin.

Izumi pressed her silk-clad heels into Hayate's iron-hard shaft, rubbing the smooth fabric against it while tugging down on her neckline to let master see more of her breasts. She rubbed her feet up and down his cock in an alternating pattern, eliciting a number of pleased groans from him.

Ayumu, meanwhile, teased the head of Hayate's dick with her naked toes, spreading her legs and pulling back her skirt to give him a clear view of her nether regions. Seeing that her master's attention was drawn by this, she playfully smirked up at Izumi and spread her pussy, pinching the head of their master's cock between her toes.

Hayate came from this, and his semen splattered all over: a lot landed in Izumi's cleavage and mouth and on her face and tits, but a lot also came down on Ayumu's pussy and thighs, not to mention how much covered both their feet.

He grinned at the two girls, seeing his semen all over them.

Hayate smirked at the shameful expressions on Ayumu and Izumi's faces as the lay at on the floor before him. His dick was hard from their ministrations, and the sight of their naked womanhood and bosom, and he knew what it wanted.

It was the same thing the girls wanted.

Getting off of the couch, Hayate got on top of Ayumu first. He lined his dick up with her entrance, plunging his hardness into her pussy. Ayumu moaned ecstatically at the feeling, her cunt tightening as he fucked her. She urged him onward, begging him to tear up her insides.

Hayate complied with gusto. He smacked his pelvis against Ayumu's with almost frightening force and velocity, pumping in and out of her at a mind-blowing rate. He laid waste her womanhood, tearing it up with his massive rod, and she thanked him for the honor.

He came inside of her, filling her with his seed. She moaned happily, and he kissed her passionately, using no small amount of tongue.

Then Hayate turned his attention to Izumi, and he did likewise to her, casually insulting and debasing the wealthy, but ditzy, young woman. Izumi loved this treatment, getting off on the abuse and humiliation: it was a fetish of hers from the beginning, and the fact that it was _Hayate_ (or "Hayata-kun", as she and her two closest friends affectionately called him) only intensified the pleasure.

"You're such a dirty little slut!" Hayate playfully taunted Izumi as he fucked her pussy like there was no tomorrow. "Were you really a virgin before this? I find that hard to believe."

Izumi moaned, face red, and she writhed and squirmed beneath the lithe, hard body of her master.

"No...!" she said. "Wait, yes...! Or, I mean... you're the only one I'd ever give it to, Hayata-sama! Honest! Just you, and nobody else!"

Hayate chuckled, and he planted a kiss on Izumi's lips.

"That's good, Segawa-chan. You're mine, and mine alone," he told her. Then he smirked. "Of course, if... oh, say I ordered you to have sex with a stranger or two while I watched, you would do that, wouldn't you? I'm your master, after all."

Izumi moaned, coming explosively from the thought of being commanded to do something so humiliating - as well as the knowledge that she _would_ do it, if he ordered her too. Her pussy clenched like a vise grip as her juices splashed upon her and Hayate's thighs, squeezing a massive load of semen from his dick.

Then Izumi was spent, or at least she stopped speaking. So Hayate pulled out of her, got up, and took a look around him at Hatsuho, Isumi, and Chiharu.

"Haru-chan~" said Hayate cheerfully to Chiharu, "Would you mind bringing my cow here?"

The maid nodded, curtsying professionally. "Of course, master," she said with much obeisance. Then she turned and left, swaying her hips for Hayate's viewing pleasure as she went.

"It's almost time for lunch," remarked Hatsuho, glancing at her future son-in-law's goodly-sized erection. She licked her lips, eyes gleaming longingly, and Isumi joined her.

"So it is," said the pretty, young prodigy, staring fixedly at her betrothed's crotch.

Hayate smiled. "Ah, but I think you two should have a more... hem... _rounded_ diet, don't you agree?" His eyes went down to their chests, which were both very much on the 'petite' side.

"What," said Isumi. "Doesn't my body please you the way it is, darling?"

"Yes," agreed Hatsuho, nearly pouting. "Don't you find us sexually appealing, Hayate-sama?"

"Oh, I do," said Hayate, still smiling. "I could do the two of you all night straight without getting bored, but I simply thought that, if you wanted to fill out your figures..." he trailed off, shrugging.

As expected, this immediately got the attention of the two lovely Saginomiya women.

"Fill out our figures?" said Hatsuho. "How?"

Isumi's eyes looked at him intently. "Yes, Hayate-sama, how would you do that?"

Hayate laughed.

"With my book, of course!" he said cheerfully, taking out the artifact in question. Hatsuho and Isumi nodded silently in rough understanding. "They already say that milk is good for your development, but who knows what _Sakuya-chan's_ milk might do, hmm?"

The pair's eyes brightened, and Hayate promptly proceeded to write down the words:

_'Sakuya Aizawa is my private cow. She gives me and my girls all the milk we need, and the more of Sakuya's milk a girl drinks, the more like Sakuya she becomes. Drinking my semen can restore their intelligence, though.'_

Pausing a moment, he thought a little bit before also adding:

_'Sakuya-san herself thinks that she is a cow, and she acts like one. More or less.'_

With that done, he put he pen away and snapped the book shut.

"There," he said, "that should do it."

"Oh, of course," said Isumi. "Sakuya-neesan's milk. That's what you were talking about."

Hatsuho beamed demurely. "Yes," she agreed, "that _would_ certainly do the trick, wouldn't it?"

Hayate nodded. "Indeed it would," he remarked. "Now, now that that's settled, how about we have some fun while we wait? Isumi?" he said. "Would you like to go first?"

"I would," said the girl, smiling at him. "But I think my mother would like to go even more."

Hatsuho nodded rather eagerly, relative to how sedate she usually was, and she walked towards Hayate with a husky smile on her lips. She moved with seductive grace, wrapping her arms around Hayate's shoulders and tightly intertwining her legs with his. She kissed him hotly, hungrily, and ground her womanhood desperately against his dick.

"Give me babies," she moaned softly, her body writhing with an aching _need_against his. "Give your fiancee a cute baby sister, and have more babies with Isumi when she's older. _Mm_," she moaned, briefly kissing Hayate again. "Give me a daughter to be an aunt to the daughters you will have with my first daughter. And then, when that daughter is of age, you can have more daughters with her. _Ahn~!_"

She thrust her pelvis forcefully against Hayate's. His cock impaled her blossom, and she moaned lewdly at the sensation. She rocked her hips back forth, pressing her body deeply into Hayate's.

The former butler sweatdropped at this. "Eh?" he said. "Have daughters with a daughter of my own? That sounds kind of..."

"It's tradition," said Hatsuho. "It is how the Saginomiya family has maintained its spiritual powers over the centuries. We have only daughters, and men with sufficient spiritual potential are simply too rare... Isumi's father died unfortunately young, but you have twice the potential he did..." She mewled shamelessly, squeezing Hayate's buttocks. "I am sure you will give us many powerful daughters."

Hayate still thought this sounded a little squicky, but he supposed he could always do something about that later. For now, though, he would just continue to fuck Hatsuho for as long as she could stand.

* * *

A/N: The last half of this was the first new part of this thing that I've written in ages, so there may be some continuity snarls that I'm unaware of.

**Updated: **12-11-13

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	6. ODE

**As it is Written**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ prawnfest

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_this is just weird XD_)

* * *

If there was one area, out of all others, where A-tan had truly taught Hayate well, it was in how to please a woman. They may have both been little kids, at the time (or at least may have _looked_ like little kids, in Athena's case...) but that didn't stop the blonde from frequently ordering her butler to pleasure her.

And the fact that she would beat him whenever he failed to perform up to her expectations meant that little Hayate had had some very good motivation for improving his sexual prowess. He had learned the intricacies of the female body, inside and out, practiced all of the best maneuvers until he could bring his mistress to orgasm with just a few touches.

Though trauma had sealed away those particular memories, and caused Hayate's ability in bed to sharply decline from its formerly godlike levels, he was still unbelievably skilled. He could still make a woman come with relative ease, and with every session of intercourse he regained a little bit more of those once-lost skills.

"AHHHH!" Hatsuho wailed only a few minutes after Hayate started fucking her. "I'm coming, Hayate-sama...!"

And she did indeed come. Her juices sprayed out, spurting over her son-in-law's thick, throbbing manhood. And her pussy tightened, squeezing down hard on the butler's shaft.

"Ungh...!" Hayate grunted, coming inside of Hatsuho. He kissed her womb. His semen flooded her cunt.

"Ohhhh..." she moaned, panting and mewling. "Incredible... I feel incredible..."

Hayate smiled at her, eyes bright. Reaching a hand up, he squeezed one of the woman's modestly small breasts. She gasped, and he felt her come again almost immediately.

"This seems so easy..." Hayate whispered half to himself. "You're so easy to pleasure, Saginomiya-san."

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. They tasted sweet, and they were soft against his. She moaned weakly into his mouth, and Hayate smiled into the kiss. He plunged his manhood into her pussy once more, and he really moved it around, getting into all of the hard to reach spots. He felt the velvety folds of her womanhood caress his shaft as he pleasured her.

"Ahhn..." Hatsuho whimpered. Her whole body was shivering, and she sounded borderline incoherent. "I'm coming..." she moaned, scarcely more than ten seconds after Hayate had resumed fucking her.

Her nectar gushed over his groin once more, and Hayate felt her squeeze him tightly. Yet he wasn't quite at the point of coming, himself...

Frowning, half-unconsciously he felt himself _push_ something somewhere inside his body. He focused intently on the task at hand, perceiving intuitively that Hatsuho would have nothing left after this orgasm, and _forced_ himself to ejaculate at the same time she was.

Hatsuho moaned happily at this. She shivered euphorically beneath him, before going limp.

Not more than seven minutes had passed. Chiharu wasn't even back yet.

Frowning a little, Hayate pulled out of Hatsuho.

"You need to work on your endurance," he remarked pleasantly, before standing up and turning his attention to Isumi.

"I don't think it's my endurance, though..." murmured Hatsuho to herself, watching thoughtfully as Hayate went to embrace her daughter. "You are skilled, Hayate-sama... Truly skilled beyond measure... and improving so rapidly, too..." She smiled weakly. "It's almost a little frightening. But you may just be... the greatest lover... _ever_."

Even as Hatsuho was saying this, Hayate had thrust himself into Isumi. He pushed his manhood into the girl's hot, tight pussy, making her squeal in ecstasy. He held her small, slender frame tightly against himself. She was soft, her skin smooth and her hair silky.

"OH, YES!" she screamed as Hayate rocked his hips furiously back and forth against her pelvis. The wet slapping sound as her fucked her cunt was loud enough to wake the dead, to say nothing of her cries. "OH, HAYATE-SAMA! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT!"

Isumi's cunt was tight, squeezing against his cock. Hayate reached his hands down to squeeze Isumi's small, soft buttocks while continuing to pound her.

"Oh yeaaah," he moaned. "OH YEAH!" he cried, louder, really getting into it. "Isumi-san...! Oh, yes! Ohhhh!"

"AHHH! ahh! Ahhhhhh!" Isumi wailed incoherently. "It hurts...! It hurts...! Hayate-sama, my pussy...!"

"Ohhh, you're so tight, Isumi-san..." Hayate groaned, grinding himself furious inside of her. Her blossom was fragrant and enticing as he fucked her, and the tightness was truly magnificent. "So fucking tight...!"

Isumi's eyes widened. She could feel Hayate's rod ramming up against her cervix, and she just lost control at that point. "Oh, God! Ohgod! OHGOD!" she screamed. "I'm COOOOMmmmiing...!"

She threw her head back, unable to bear it. Her screams were ear-piercing in volume. Hayate's cock was stretching her out so much. It was so big, and he was putting in her so hard...

She came. Her juices spurted out over Hayate's dick. She could feel his fingers teasing her anus, and that was just too much for her. She couldn't stand it. She felt like she was going to die from pleasure.

Isumi's face was beet red. She was panting heavily, and sweat was pouring down her petite, nubile form. Hayate's hands wandered skillfully over her aching, horny loli body, teasing and pleasuring her with all the skill of a sex god. Before she even knew what was happening, she felt herself come a second time. Then a third, and a fourth, all in rapid succession.

"Noooo..." she moaned weakly. Hayate's cock was still going strong inside of her. He was pumping back and forth furiously. His pace was slowing. "I... I'm dying..." she moaned. "I feel like I'm dying..."

She swooned, collapsing bonelessly onto Hayate's chest.

"Isumi-san?" said her lover. He reluctantly stopped thrusting, though he had yet to come. "Are you okay?"

"I can't..." she weakly moaned. "I can't... I'm sorry Hayate-sama... my body is too weak..." She whimpered, pressing her face against his chest. "I... I don't have the strength... to keep going..." she panted, barely able to form a complete sentence.

Hayate looked sheepish.

"Oh," he said. "I guess I got carried away... or something..."

Isumi whimpered. "If..." she said. "If only I had some of your seed... if I could swallow some of it, I would be rejuvenated..."

Hayate's eyes widened.

"That's right..." he said. "If I give you some of my seed, you'll be good to go...?"

Isumi nodded weakly. "But I don't think I can even... suck it out... as tired as I am..."

Hayate frowned thoughtfully. "Well, maybe... maybe you don't have to suck it out..." he said, before pulling out of Isumi and lifting her up in his arms. He carried her over to the couch, and laid her down on it.

Hayate looked down at Isumi, drinking in the sight of her slender, naked body. Her skin was flushed bright red, and her tiny pink nipples were pointing straight up. Her flat, smooth belly led to her delicious navel, and her soaking wet pussy.

His cock twitched, yet Hayate could also tell that he wasn't anywhere near coming. Even with the masturbation fodder that Isumi's lolicious form would provide, it would take him a fair amount of masturbating to get anything into her mouth.

Again, this could be blamed on his former mistress, not that Hayate remembered it. Athena had been the one to severely punish him every time he ejaculated prematurely, when "playing" with him, and those punishments had not been the fun kind. A-tan was a harsh mistress and a cruel teacher, but her methods were nothing if not effective. Thanks to her "encouragement", Hayate had acquired an almost superhuman control of his genitals.

Back then, she had taught Hayate to come only when she ordered him to, and he still remembered these lessons on a subconscious level.

But Hayate had a thought, as he looked down at Isumi.

_'I wonder...'_ he thought. _'When I came inside Hatsuho-san, earlier... well, logically, I shouldn't have, I guess. I wasn't anywhere near that point, but I just wanted really badly to come with her...'_

He frowned thoughtfully.

_'It couldn't be... could it? Is that even possible...? I mean, I've heard of mind over matter, but surely this... this couldn't possibly work. Right?_

Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Open wide, dear," said Hayate to Isumi. He grabbed his cock in his free hand, angling himself closer to his betrothed's cute little mouth as she opened it in a sexy little 'O'.

He closed his eyes, focusing. He tried to think back on what had been going through his head when he had come inside Hatsuho, tried to reproduce those thoughts here and now.

It came much more easily, this time. Almost as though a blockage had been loosened, the second Hayate thought about seriously making himself come, and_willed_ the semen to come out, it, well, _came_.

A massive load of thick, white sperm shot straight into Isumi's mouth. It felt like a gallon, and certainly Isumi was hard pressed to swallow even a fraction of it. Most of the eruption sprayed her face, and her hair, as well as her neck, upper chest, and the couch cushions.

It was a ludicrously huge ejaculation.

But Isumi swallowed what she could, and eagerly licked up much of the rest.

"Ohhh..." she moaned. "So incredible, Hayate-sama... it tastes even better than before, and there's so much..." She purred, actually coming a little as she rolled over to start licking the couch cushions.

Her cute, tight little bum waved temptingly in the air. Isumi was making some truly lewd noises, too, as she licked Hayate's semen off of the couch. She seemed to be back to one hundred percent, and maybe even a notch above that.

Briefly, Hayate pondered the ramifications of the fact that, apparently, he could make himself ejaculate at will.

Then, after a few seconds of that, he hopped up on the couch and grabbed his fiancee's hips.

"This might hurt a little, Isumi-san~" he chirped cheerfully. Then, lining himself up, her spread her butt cheeks and rammed his cock all the way in.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I dunno. The Hayate being able to ejaculate on command is something from a brief collab I did with FlashWally22 that sorta petered out fairly early in. But with Hatsuho and Isumi's established thing of getting nourishment from Hayate's bodily fluids, well...

...it just seemed a really convenient plot device to recycle. Plus, if he wrote that everyone was able to get nourishment from his semen the way the Saginomiya's do, and gave himself someway to restore his own energy... well, can anyone say infinitely escalating orgy? XD

(chapter title is an acronym of On-Demand Ejaculation ;P)

**Updated: **12-14-13

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	7. Bakunyuu Loli Moo-cow?

**As it is Written**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ prawnfest

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_sakuya the loli moo-cow~_)

* * *

Isumi's butt was so wonderfully tight. Hayate adored fucking it. More than that, he adored making hot, passionate love to such a sweet lolita.

Especially one with such _adorable_ usagi-mimi.

Probably not the best thing to think, but it was what it was. Hayate may not have strictly been a lolicon, but by _God_ if sticking it to Isumi wasn't one of the best feelings he had ever experienced.

He grunted, feeling the walls of her rectum all but crushing his throbbing, aching shaft. The pressure felt great enough to get diamond from coals, and only the flawless control of his own orgasms was keeping him from blowing his load prematurely.

"You're so nice, dear..." Hayate groaned, rocking his hips fervently back and forth against Isumi's cute, spankable rump. "Your body is so good to me..."

"Mmm, Hayate-sama..." the girl moaned. "And I love having you inside me. Ah! It feels... _Ohhhh_... so... GOOD!"

Hayate felt the girl's body shudder a little. Almost intuitively, he could tell she was reaching orgasm. It was just something he could _feel_ bubbling up inside of her. Like discerning the flow of a battle, he could sort of see exactly what he needed to do to make the girl come.

He could read her body like a book.

He rubbed her thigh a little, slightly increasing the force of his thrusts.

Underneath the wet, meaty racket of their nether regions smacking together, Hayate could hear the sound of Chiharu and Sakuya coming this way. They were talking (huh, so writing that change had returned her speech? interesting) though about _what_, exactly he could not tell.

But they weren't more than a minute away now, which was good.

The girls would get to drink their milk.

Hayate, without even really thinking about, circled his index finger around Isumi's adorable clitoris. The girl whimpered.

"Oh, Hayate-sama..." she groaned. "...I'm..."

He brought his thumb up against the tip of that finger, lightly pinching Isumi's sensitive clit.

The spirit medium's eyes widened, and she threw her head back with a girlish howl. "_COMMMING...!_" she cried out, her juices spraying out like she'd drunk a full gallon of punch.

Smiling, Hayate allowed himself to shoot a load into the girl's ass.

Sakuya and Chiharu, in turn, smiled to see Hayate fucking Isumi.

"Hello, master," said Chiharu with a bow. Her breasts bounced intriguingly with the movement of her torso, compelling a still-quite-aroused Hayate to leer hungrily at the modest mounds. "I have brought you your... _Sakuya-sama_, as you requested."

"So I can see," replied Hayate brightly, giving the maid a warm smile. "You did a very nice job, Chiharu-chan. I'll have to think of a way to reward you for it, later."

The maid blushed deeply. "Ahhhh..." she whimpered, overheating at the thought. "You are too kind to me, master."

"It's no more than you deserve, Chiharu," he responded meaningfully. Blue eyes twinkled with a hint of subtle mischief.

Hatsuho, meanwhile, sat up languidly on the couch, and Isumi joined her mother. The two of them stared meaningfully at the naked, obscenely buxom Sakuya, who smiled lustily at the attention they were giving her.

"Moooo," said the girl playfully, taking her immense mammary organs in hand and playfully, gratuitously waving them before the eyes of the Saginomiya mother and daughter. "You two are lookin' purdy thirsty!" she remarked cheerfully.

Hatsuho nodded, licking her lips.

"You are most mouthwatering, Aizawa-chan," she told the girl. "A part of me greatly begrudges you those explosive breasts and hips."

"Yes," agreed her daughter, Isumi, still looking quite sore down south, but also visibly content from her session with Hayate. "I feel the same as mother... and I highly anticipate the chance to advance my own appeal with your milk, sister."

Sakuya beamed at this, wiggling her hips lewdly. Teasingly, she pinched her nipples, causing a bit of milk to squirt out onto the floor. Isumi and Hatsuho's eyes zeroed in on this almost instantly, following the creamy white fluid through its arc.

The pair of nude exorcists licked their lips. Isumi's fluffy white bunny ears twitched a little bit.

Hayate's eyes twinkled, and his dick throbbed visibly.

"That was pretty sexy, Sakuya-chan," he remarked cheerfully, eyeing her milky nipples.

Sakuya giggled, shaking her boobs a little more for the bluenet's viewing pleasure.

"Ehhhh?" she said, playfully teasing. "Master is such a perv. _Hentai_. Hayate-sama the hentai~" she cooed.

The butler, and her master, laughed.

"Oh? But I thought you liked that about me," he replied, doing a little of his own teasing.

Sakuya tittered, blushing happily. "Mmm," she purred. "Yes, Sakuya likes _many_ things about master. But she is his dumb, slutty cow, so what does she know~?"

She winked at Hayate, getting down on her hands and knees. She began pretending to graze, roughly affecting the pleasantly vacant expression of domesticated cattle.

"Mooooo~" she went, lowing like a cow as she pretended to chew imaginary cud.

Hayate watched appreciatively for a few moments as his "cow" crawled around on the floor, shamelessly swaying her wide, generous hips as she went. Her breasts, as large as they were after Hayate's modifications, were squashed against the floor rather tightly by their sheer mass, and they rubbed lewdly against the smooth tile.

He could see Sakuya's pussy getting wet from this.

"Well, I don't know about that," Hayate conceded pleasantly. "But I know what I _like_," he said meaningfully, glancing at Sakuya's lewd, naked body. "And I think Sakuya-san knows what _she_ likes, too."

Sakuya smiled, and glanced sidelong at her master's huge, erect, throbbing dick. Its length was considerable, as was its girth, and its blue-veined mass was topped by the lewd, glistening, purple knob that was its foreskin. The slit glistened, wet and sticky with precum, and recent ejaculations.

"I do, yessss," she purred, licking her lips at the sight. "Oh, yes, I do _indeed_."

She wolf-whistled, and gave Hayate another wink. Then she squeezed her tits again, causing a bit more milk to leak from her puffy, swollen nipples.

Izumi and Ayumu began to stir from their fucked-senseless stupors, around this point. Perhaps some subtle aroma of the sex, or else Sakuya's milk, awoke them. But whatever the case, the second they saw Sakuya's milk on the floor, their mouths began to water. Isumi and Hatsuho, too, were also licking their lips as they eyed the mess.

It looked like they were getting thirsty, seeing all of this. But Hayate held up one hand, gesturing silently for them to stop.

"No, not yet," he said. "Sakuya-san needs some personal time before she's ready to nurse all of you. I have to build up her strength with some good old HCF," he told them.

He didn't notice it, but even as Hayate said this, a new passage – in his handwriting – magically appeared in the book.

_'Everyone benefits from Hayate Ayasaki's sperm the way the Saginomiya family does. They don't even have to eat it. Just touching it will suffice.'_

The fact that Hayate himself had no conscious part in this probably wasn't anything important.

Chiharu chose this moment to speak up.

"If... once you're done with that, master, could I become a milk maid...?" she inquired shyly. "I want to be able to feed others the same way Sakuya-sama does."

Hayate smiled. "If you want to," he said. "But I'll need to give her a _lot_ of sperm, then, because I imagine it will take a _lot _of her milk to let you do that. Once I'm done with her, though, you're free to become as lewdly-endowed of a cow as you wish."

Chiharu blushed. Some of her juices were leaking from her womanhood just at the thought of being as well-endowed as Sakuya-sama.

She imagined master and Sakuya drinking from her breasts.

Chiharu moaned loudly. In spite of herself, she came explosively all over her own thighs.

"I... I won't disappoint you, master...!" she exclaimed, panting piteously.

Hayate smiled at her, giving Chiharu his usual pleasant and almost-too-cheerful-to-be-real grin.

"I know you won't," he said warmly. "You're a good little slut." His words were warm and affectionate, but the content of them was still objectively degrading.

And Chiharu adored this degradation.

"Ahhhhn...!" she screamed, coming just from being insulted by her master. "I love you, Hayate-sama...!"

But Hayate was too busy mounting Sakuya to pay these words any heed. He pressed generous, doughy buttocks aside with the solid, unyielding girth of his manhood.

He rammed himself into her – roughly, perhaps, but Sakuya seemed to enjoy it all the same.

"FUUUUUUCK MY ASSSSS FEELS SO FUCKING GOOOD!" she screamed as Hayate pumped himself forcefully inside her anus. "OH GOD! MASTER! FUCK!"

Hayate laughed cheerfully, and he gave Sakuya's huge, round, juicy bum a good, sharp swat. The skin wobbled and jiggled furiously from the blow, and a splotchy reddish mark in the shape of his hand was almost immediately visible spreading across the young girl's left butt cheek.

"MOOOO!" Sakuya shrieked. "MOOOOO! MOOOOOOOOOO! MASTER! MOOOOOOOOOOO!" Milk shot gratuitously, almost cartoonishly out of her nipples as she came. The creamy white fluid gushed out all over the floor, and the other girls could hardly contain themselves.

Chiharu, Isumi, Hatsuho, Izumi, and Ayumu all got down on their hands and knees. Desperately, greedily, they began slurping up Sakuya's milk. And even as they did this, their particular _endowments _could be seen to slowly and subtly, but nonetheless most assuredly, swell with every drop of the marvelous liquid.

All while Hayate pleasantly fucked the fat loli ass of his own personal cow-girl.

* * *

A/N: I keep forgetting that Isumi has bunny ears in this. SO HARD TO KEEP TRACK OF STUFF.

Also, some guy called Zufflive did the parts from which I derived the latter part of this chapter, so if there seems to be a change in tone, that is probably why.

**Updated: **12-23-13

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	8. Equivalent Exchange

**As it is Written**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ prawnfest

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_apparently lactation is legally obscene_)

* * *

"Oh, God... Oh, Hayate..." moaned Sakuya, her body rocking and rolling sensually back and forth. She was down on all floors in the foyer of the Aizawa manor, a building graciously loaned out to her family by her master. She and everyone in her family belonged to Hayate. Even her little sister and brother. Even her mother. Even her father.

Everything of theirs was his to use and abuse. Their property, their servants.

Their _bodies_.

Sakuya could feel the blood in her asshole, seeping from the tears and the rips caused by her master's incomparable manhood going on a rampage in her anus. It was hot and wet, and it mingled with the considerable quantity of semen flooding her hole. The stinging, and the burning, and the aching of her ass and her hips and her pelvis was immense, but so too was the pleasure she gained from that pain.

Her breasts were swollen grotesquely, nipples lewdly engorged and distended. Milk dribbled and leaked from her youthful, lactating teat, spilling out all over the ornately tiled floor. The thick, warm, opalescent fluid seeped into the cracks, into the sprawling (if shallow) recesses of the masterfully engraved stonework. A film of her breastmilk spread out across the floor, even to the feet and hands and tongues of her spectating friends, family, and colleagues.

She was also coming gratuitously, nectar gushing freely from her blossom, spraying out onto the floor with her milk. And this too was lapped up by Isumi, Hatsuho, Izumi, Ayumu, and Haru-chan. Their clothes were soaking wet and clinging sensually, excitingly to the curves of their figures, curves which were slowly but steadily expanding – a centimeter there, a centimeter here – as they drank.

Isumi was playfully cupping and groping her own gradually expanding breasts as she drank, tiny bumps having swollen now into modest, girlish mounds that poured now a little over the edges of her hands, and through the gaps in her fingers. Her cute little rump was also growing, swelling into somewhat of bouncy little bubble butt. Her growth was occurring slower than the other girls, perhaps mitigated by her youth and original figure, or else the sheer volume of spiritual power that was held within her once petite (and still slightly so) frame.

Chiharu, in contrast, was already very close to, if not already threatening to outright surpass, Sakuya's endowments, her having been quite decently endowed and well-developed to begin with. And there was also her very close affinity to and affection for the Aizawa heiress, as well as her stated desire to become a "cow" and milkmaid like Sakuya.

Then there were Izumi and Ayumu. Both were the same age as Chiharu, and modestly endowed as well for their demographic. While they did not necessarily have the Harukaze's desire to become cows, or quite the same starting point as her, their growth was nonetheless very noticeable. Ayumu, with her tendency for frequent snacking and her slightest couple of pounds over Izumi in weight, was growing the tiniest bit larger in her bust, with goodly double-D's by this point. But Izumi's behind was the bigger, and the more supple, generous and round and pushing her skirt up.

And lastly Hatsuho, having the same general genetic disposition as her daughter, if greater maturity in age and development, was while perhaps the second slowest growing still nonetheless by now a generous C-cup. And with her age and certain other factors, she was starting to lactate too, although not remotely as gratuitously as Sakuya was.

All of the girls were expanding, if at different rates, and their curves were only further arousing Hayate and Sakuya.

And the former came once more in the latter's ass, licking his lips and finding himself already fantasizing about taking the other girls and trying out their newly expanding curves. Even as he pulled himself out of Sakuya's bountiful, abused ass with a messy SPLUT (and a disappointed whimper from the lass in question), Hayate looked at the way the clothes of his maids clung to their bodies.

While Chiharu and Hatsuho were naked, and Isumi a bunny-eared nudist, Ayumu and Izumi still had the maid outfits mostly on. While their tits were hanging out, the blouses unbuttoned, and nether regions exposed due to skirts being pushed up by ballooning booties, the butler could not help but fantasize briefly about what _was_ still concealed.

Again, a passage appeared in the closed Book of Amen, the words _'Hayate's semen dissolves clothes,'_ scrawling themselves in Hayate's handwriting beneath the last thing to be written in the tome. All unbeknownst to Hayate himself, and again surely a detail of no real importance.

"Fascinating," Hayate whispered half to himself, watching the girls crawl on the floor on their hands and knees, shamelessly lapping up milk and ejaculate from the beautifully tiled floor of the main foyer. "Are they growing even faster now?"

"Looks like it," commented Sakuya, smiling faintly and eyeing Hayate's erection with undisguised hunger. "More they drink in a sitting, the stronger the effects get. 'S exponential." She knelt lovingly next to her master, softly nuzzling her face against his bare, leanly muscular flank.

Hayate nodded quietly, only half paying attention as he watched the girls work their way across the floor, leaving the perversely delightful glisten of saliva-washed tiles in their wake. There wasn't much more milk left on the floor, and he could see that the endowments of the girls were starting to level out. Isumi and Hatsuho were catching up with Ayumu and Izumi, and Chiharu seemed to have plateaued some minutes ago.

"I guess there's a limit, though," he mused. "To how big they can get, I mean."

"Kinda. Their bodies hafta rest after a certain point," replied Sakuya, still cuddling up to Hayate's leg, breathing in the tantalizingly pungent and heady scent of his glorious erect manhood. "Before they can grow anymore."

"I see," said Hayate. "But they're definitely pretty big already." And they were indeed. Even Isumi was getting to a level that could rival an _Eiken_ character, endowed so generously that for a moment Hayate wondered idly if she would even be able to stand under her own power.

"Well, if they get too big for your taste, you can always reduce it yourself, master..." was Sakuya's response.

Hayate recalled what he had written in the book, about his own seed being able to counteract the negative effects of the milk. _'Well, I suppose that could be considered a negative effect, if they got too big...'_ he silently mused.

"I guess I can, can't I?" was what he said out loud, though.

He watched for a little bit longer as the girls finished cleaning up the last of the floor, before slowly looking up at him with perplexed, vacant expressions. Their eyes seemed dull and unfocused, looking at him but not really understanding anything of what they saw in anything more than the most basic and primitive. Isumi, Chiharu, Ayumu, Hatsuho, and Izumi all looked at Hayate with pleasantly stupid expressions, giving off the same general impression of drowsy, lumbering idiocy as a herd of domestic cattle.

Their endowments had grown explosively thanks to Sakuya's milk, but their intelligence had also been sapped by it, and much more precipitously than Hayate would have expected.

"Huh. I guess I underestimated you, Sakuya-san, " Hayate remarked, sweatdropping a little bit at how stupidly the other girls were staring at the two of them.

Sakuya purred happily, seeing the imbecilic looks on the faces of her friends, colleagues, and most of all _rivals_. She nuzzled her cheek against Hayate's throbbing cock, lazily inhaling his potent musk. She licked her lips.

"Mooo..." she lowed pleasantly, consciously making her cheek vibrate faintly against her master's hard, rigid shaft. "Now there's just you and me, master... the others are too dumb to compete for yer love..." She was smiling wickedly and smugly as she said this, her eyes closed as she luxuriated in the way her master's dick subtly twitched and pulsed against the side of her face.

Hayate laughed sheepishly, absentmindedly threading his fingers through Sakuya's short, dark hair. It was silky and soft against his calloused skin, her scalp and follicles well-tended and cared for.

"Well, now, Sakuya-chan," he said with the faintest hint of mirth. "You don't think I'll _leave_ them like this, do you~?"

She pouted.

"A girl can dream, can't she?" she said. "Even if that girl's just a fat-titty moo cow."

Hayate laughed. "You say that like it makes you less than a normal girl," he commented. "Aren't you happy where you are?"

Sakuya smirked, opening her eyes to ogle his penis. She licked her lips.

"Oh, definitely," she purred. "I've got everythin' I could ever dream of." She then kissed the sleek, veined shaft of Hayate's manhood, making him shiver briefly and slightly. "But that don't mean I can't dream of _more_, now does it?"

Hayate's eyes twinkled as he looked down at the girl.

"Oh, I can certainly give you more... You haven't even seen a _fraction_ of what I can do to you," he said huskily, suggestively. "But first I should take care of the other girls."

Sakuya pouted.

"Do you _have _to?" she whined. "I think I prefer them like this." She gestured to the girls, who were gazing dumbly this way and that, still on all fours. They probably hadn't even realized yet that they could stand on just their hind legs (...or maybe they _couldn't_, with the encumbrance of their newly acquired T&A). "They're a lot quieter, for one."

"No, I don't _have _to, but I'd still rather not leave them like this. I've tried something like that before, already," was his casual and (to Sakuya) cryptic response. "I didn't like it."

And on that note he strode forward to the breast-expanded and intelligence-drained girls, standing up tall with a perversely persistent erection in hand.

"_Made me feel like a bad person_..." he murmured to himself under his breath.

Thoughtfully, he cast an eye over his shoulder to where Sakuya sat on the floor, looking perplexed and a little jealous. He smiled, before he felt Ayumu curiously lick the head of his penis.

Then he got to work.

* * *

A/N: Been a while since I updated this. A lot of stuff has happened lately, though, for those of you following this who haven't also been following _A Lewd New World_. I won't give you the full rundown, but my grandma died a couple weeks ago, I got a new computer and am finally able to run executable files again, stuff like that. But the latter did contribute to the spark for me to do a new chapter of this, in that I've been able to play Slave Maker 3 and its ilk again after forever. Particularly in how I find myself continually bemoaning the lamentable under-representation of Hayate no Gotoku in western fandoms on any level.

But on another note, for any of you reading this who may also be awaiting an update on _One Shot, One Kiss_: I'll TRY to add to it, but it's a lot more daunting to update now that there's so much more rewriting involved, plus the unfortunate memory of TWICE losing progress on a single scene which really soured me on the task for quite a while...

Aside from that, I don't think I have anything else to say. Drop a review to let me know what you like/dislike in this chapter!

**Updated: **1-22-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


End file.
